


God is Good

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: 2020 The Sentinel Secret Santa, Gen, Light Angst, Prompt: Miracle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27464944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Jim is sitting beside Blair’s bed at the hospital wondering if Blair will survive this calamity.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Drabble Day - due 14 Dec - miracle prompt





	God is Good

It had been another close call. Jim knew that one of these days, one of them wasn’t going to make it. The doctor had said that after surgery Blair had a pretty good chance of making it. But now, as Jim sat by his bedside, he wondered if this was the one time where it made a difference. Maybe Jim and Blair weren’t meant to be together forever. 

But Jim shook his head in despair and realized that would be giving up and Blair wouldn’t give up on Jim. So, Jim sat and watched him in the hospital bed and prayed silently for a miracle. God and Jim had become fast friends through the years. Jim liked to think that God was good. And he usually was. Jim just had to wait and give Blair time to heal. Jim found himself praying for patience. After all, no one needed it more than Jim. 

The nurse came in and said, “He’s going to be waking up soon, Jim. Keep talking to him like you have been. Your prayers have been answered. 

Jim looked up at the ceiling and whispered, “You are good. Thank you for making this possible.”


End file.
